mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Garble/Gallery
Season two Dragon Quest The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png|''Who's the dragon?! Say it, who's the dragon?!'' Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png|The Teenage Dragons. Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png|He would fly away, that is if he has any wings. Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Scared Spike looking at Garble S2E21.png|I am going to eat you up. I'm all dragon S2E21.png|I'm all dragon. Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png|Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. Garble grinning S2E21.png|Where are his pupils? Belch fire S2E21.png|Pretty good Belch fire 2 S2E21.png|Pretty good too. Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png|Now that's a belch! Garble reading Celestia's letter S2E21.png|Ha! You all thought I couldn't read, didn't you? Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png|"Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess!" Garble crumpling letter S2E21.png|Crumpling up the letter that Princess Celestia had sent. Garble throwing crumpled letter S2E21.png|Let's just throw this letter away! Dragon three S2E21.png|I think he's Crackle's cousin. Crackle S2E21.png|Garble is at the bottom right corner. Spike is the winner S2E21.png|Spike wins! Garble 'Let's see how you do on this next contest' S2E21.png Garble glaring S2E21.png Garble points up S2E21.png Spike swimming on belly S2E21.png|Ouch... Knighting Spike1 S02E21.png Knighting Spike2 S02E21.png Spike Noogie S02E21.png| Garble, what a jerk. Garble relaxing S2E21.png|"Great, talk about pony standards." Garble "Let's fly!" S2E21.png|"Lets Fly!" Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Garble confused S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Garble looking evil S2E21.png|A scary close-up of Garble. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Remember kids: baby Phoenix are smarter than they look. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Garble with arms around his body S2E21.png|All tangled up. Garble face closeup S2E21.png|Get 'em! Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Garble with Spike S2E21.png Garble seeing egg S2E21.png|You stole an egg? Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png|Watching as Spike's about to smash a harmless egg. Garble and his friends S2E21.png|Garble and his friends surrounding Spike. Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png|Face-claw, Garble and his gang. Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Garble comfronts Spike S2E21.png Garble chasing Spike and the ponies S2E21.png|Rawr! Garble and his friends hit tree again S2E21.png|Ouch, next time they should watch where they're going. Season six Gauntlet of Fire Spike waves at a blue dragon; Garble walks into frame S6E5.png Garble "It's our old friend" S6E5.png|Oh hey, it's Garble! It's like they were foreshadowing his return! Garble mockingly says Spike's name as "Sparkle-warkle" S6E5.png Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png|Garble has mastered the art of anime eyes. Garble "I didn't say it was nice to see you" S6E5.png Garble "It's not" S6E5.png Garble pushes Spike from the "rock" S6E5.png Garble sits on the "rock" S6E5.png Garble "Was I not clear about that?" S6E5.png Garble "Oh, really?" S6E5.png Garble "Then why aren't you sitting on it?" S6E5.png Garble looking smug while his friends laugh S6E5.png Other dragons laughing S6E5.png A shadow is cast upon the dragons S6E5.png Garble and his friends cheer S6E5.png Spike points at someone S6E5.png Garble "It's Dragon Lord Torch!" S6E5.png Spike "No, next to him" S6E5.png Garble "I wouldn't even look at her if I were you" S6E5.png|Now you're just encouraging the shippers, Garble. Garble points at a nervous Spike S6E5.png Spike, Garble, and the other dragons hear a sneeze S6E5.png Spike "excuse me!" S6E5.png Garble gets off the rock S6E5.png Garble "You even sneeze like a pony" S6E5.png Spike pushing the "rock" while in a crowd of dragons S6E5.png The dragons distance themselves away from Spike to make him more visible to Torch S6E5.png Spike "I was just going home!" S6E5.png Torch "He is rather tiny" S6E5.png Torch heh-heh S6E5.png Torch opens his pinky finger S6E5.png Torch "Very well then, little dragon" S6E5.png Torch "I release you" S6E5.png Dragon competitors conversing S6E5.png Garble pushing dragons aside S6E5.png Garble "when I'm in charge" S6E5.png Garble "get revenge on those puny ponies!" S6E5.png|Interesting how he's so eager to avenge himself on ponies who essentially did nothing but run away from him. Garble "they'll regret they ever crossed" S6E5.png Garble "we'll take whatever we want" S6E5.png Dragons follow Garble S6E5.png Torch and dragons assembled on the cliff S6E5.png Torch "I thought I released you" S6E5.png Spike "I am a dragon, after all" S6E5.png Garble "you can't even fly!" S6E5.png Torch "they do so at their own peril" S6E5.png Torch "the first of many challenges" S6E5.png Torch breathing tremendous fire S6E5.png Dragons take off from the cliff S6E5.png Garble wishes Spike good luck S6E5.png Garble pulls his hand away S6E5.png Garble pushes Spike off the cliff S6E5.png Garble takes to the sky S6E5.png Garble flies toward Flame-cano Island S6E5.png Garble gets hit by water spout S6E5.png Garble crashes into armored dragon S6E5.png|He's going to regret that later... Garble watches armored dragon go down S6E5.png Garble continues flying onward S6E5.png Garble gets hit by a boulder S6E5.png Garble and boulder tumble toward the beach S6E5.png Garble flattened under a boulder S6E5.png Garble struggles to move the boulder S6E5.png Garble spots Spike from under the boulder S6E5.png Garble "don't leave me here, Spike!" S6E5.png|The mark of true weakness; he bullies Spike but immediately turns to him for help. Spike running up to help Garble S6E5.png Spike pushing boulder off of Garble S6E5.png Garble laughing derisively S6E5.png Garble "knew you'd do it" S6E5.png Garble "your pony friends made you soft" S6E5.png Garble kicks dirt in Spike's face S6E5.png|And then goes right back to bullying him. Spike glares at Garble with dirt on him S6E5.png Garble "I didn't say thank you" S6E5.png Garble sniffing Spike S6E5.png Garble "you even smell like ponies" S6E5.png Garble smells something S6E5.png Garble "is it coming from over there?" S6E5.png Garble walking away from Spike S6E5.png Garble approaching disguised Ember and ponies S6E5.png Garble sniffing near Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Ember pushing Garble's snout away S6E5.png Princess Ember "that's just me" S6E5.png Ember "robbed some ponies on my way over here" S6E5.png Garble "I like your style" S6E5.png Garble almost recognizes Ember S6E5.png Spike steps between Ember and Garble S6E5.png Spike making a cover story for Ember S6E5.png Spike nervous; Ember unimpressed S6E5.png Ember, Spike, and Garble hear boulders S6E5.png Garble "I've wasted enough time" S6E5.png Garble mockingly pokes Spike S6E5.png Garble shoves Spike aside S6E5.png Garble "I'm funny" S6E5.png Garble flying away S6E5.png Garble continues the Gauntlet of Fire S6E5.png Garble flies while other dragons get hit by boulders S6E5.png Garble flying the Gauntlet of Fire S6E5.png Garble sees Spike and Ember closing in S6E5.png Garble flies into the flame-cano S6E5.png Garble swerves through rock spikes S6E5.png Garble gets stuck between two spikes S6E5.png Garble tries to free himself S6E5.png Garble angry that he's stuck S6E5.png Garble trying to wriggle himself free S6E5.png Garble gets loose from the spikes S6E5.png Garble smacks onto the ground S6E5.png Garble looking exhausted S6E5.png Garble about to speed ahead S6E5.png Garble speeding off-screen S6E5.png Garble climbing over crystal spires S6E5.png Garble thinks he's home free S6E5.png Garble struck by crystal spire S6E5.png Garble climbs out of the hole dizzy S6E5.png Garble reaches the center of the flame-cano S6E5.png Garble "I'm not losing to" S6E5.png Garble picks Spike up by his spines S6E5.png Garble dangles Spike over a rock pit S6E5.png Garble sees Ember swooping down at him S6E5.png Princess Ember tackles Garble S6E5.png Garble knocks into Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble discovers Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble grinning sinisterly S6E5.png Garble approaching Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble menacing Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Ember tackles into Garble again S6E5.png Ember pins Garble against the cave wall S6E5.png Garble struggles with Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble tosses Princess Ember aside S6E5.png Garble flying toward Spike S6E5.png Garble stops inches away from Spike S6E5.png Ember holding Garble by the tail S6E5.png Garble watches Spike get away S6E5.png Garble looking backward at Ember S6E5.png Garble grabs Ember by the shoulders S6E5.png Garble pushes Ember onto the ground S6E5.png Spike watches Ember struggle with Garble S6E5.png Spike helps Ember fight Garble S6E5.png Spike pulling on Garble's ear S6E5.png Garble about to throw Spike S6E5.png Garble tosses Spike away S6E5.png Garble "sick and tired of you two" S6E5.png Garble "dragons don't do helping!" S6E5.png|"Dragons don't do helping!" Princess Ember "these dragons do!" S6E5.png|"These dragons do!" Ember flipping over Garble S6E5.png|And that dragon apparently does Judo. Ember about to toss Garble S6E5.png Garble hits the ground hard S6E5.png Garble beaten and disoriented S6E5.png Garble menacing Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble hears Spike's booming voice S6E5.png Garble in utter disbelief S6E5.png Garble "but that means that you're..." S6E5.png Princess Ember "the Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Ember smirking; Garble shocked S6E5.png Ember bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Garble groaning S6E5.png Garble bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png|No respect-except, apparently, for the Dragon Lord. Garble "but that'll be super embarrassing!" S6E5.png Garble grumbling as he walks away S6E5.png Garble hugging a blue dragon S6E5.png Garble hugging Torch's nose S6E5.png Torch "what is the meaning of this?!" S6E5.png|Alas for the deleted scene where this results in Garble being eaten... Garble "I can't tell you!" S6E5.png Season seven Celestial Advice Starlight Glimmer flying with the dragons S7E1.png|Somehow, it seems more likely that Torch would force Garble to carry Starlight. Garble addresses Starlight as "Twinkle Star" S7E1.png Garble can't get Starlight's name right S7E1.png Garble "yeah, whatever" S7E1.png Garble puts an arm around Starlight S7E1.png|Oh yeah, because Garble is suddenly going to like ponies now. Garble runs toward cliff edge with Starlight S7E1.png Garble dives over cliff edge with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what are we diving into?" S7E1.png Garble excited "lava!" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer becomes deathly afraid S7E1.png Garble and Starlight dive toward lava pool S7E1.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Garble pushes through the group of dragons S7E25.png Garble antagonizing Rainbow Dash and Spike S7E25.png Garble spinning Netitus on his finger S7E25.png Rainbow and Spike see Garble holding Netitus S7E25.png Rainbow Dash "that's an ancient pony artifact!" S7E25.png Garble stops Rainbow Dash from taking Netitus S7E25.png Garble shoves Rainbow Dash to the ground S7E25.png Garble "I found it in the desert" S7E25.png Rainbow Dash "it isn't yours" S7E25.png Garble "it sure looks like mine" S7E25.png Garble "I might consider racing you for it" S7E25.png Garble refuses to race with Rainbow Dash S7E25.png Garble challenges Spike to gorge-surfing race S7E25.png Spike looking nervous S7E25.png Spike and Garble around to surf-race S7E25.png Spike looks at Garble across the lava S7E25.png Garble spits at Spike and gives him a thumb down S7E25.png Garble jumping down the ridge S7E25.png Spike and Garble surf down the lava slope S7E25.png Garble takes the lead ahead of Spike S7E25.png Garble pulling farther ahead of Spike S7E25.png Spike goes flying over Garble S7E25.png Spike lands on the finish line S7E25.png Garble stunned by Spike's victory S7E25.png Garble kicks Netitus up into the air S7E25.png Garble catches Netitus on his back S7E25.png Garble "commanded us to be nice to ponies" S7E25.png Garble menacingly walks up to Spike S7E25.png Garble picking up a large rock S7E25.png Garble "I guess we'll find out!" S7E25.png Garble throws the large rock at Spike S7E25.png Rainbow Dash holds the rock over Garble S7E25.png Rainbow Dash throws rock back at Garble S7E25.png Large rock lands on Garble's tail S7E25.png Garble "always hiding behind ponies" S7E25.png Garble "you fell" S7E25.png Garble "I'm faster than you" S7E25.png Rainbow Dash vs. Garble S7E25.png Garble "fine!" S7E25.png Garble challenges Rainbow to a flying race S7E25.png Garble "you can have your pony junk" S7E25.png Garble "but if I win" S7E25.png Garble pokes Rainbow Dash in the muzzle S7E25.png Garble threatening Spike S7E25.png Garble stretching for his race with Rainbow S7E25.png Rainbow Dash "hunk of metal on your back" S7E25.png Garble removing Netitus from his back S7E25.png Garble "thanks for the tip" S7E25.png Garble flies off without Netitus S7E25.png Garble "see ya at the top, loser!" S7E25.png Garble reaches the top of the ridge S7E25.png Garble looks to the bottom of the ridge S7E25.png Billy tapping on Garble's shoulder S7E25.png Garble and dragons look at the sky S7E25.png Rainbow and Spike fly off with Netitus S7E25.png Garble and the dragons are left behind S7E25.png Billy "that's what you said to them" S7E25.png Garble shoving Billy off-screen S7E25.png Season nine Sweet and Smoky Garble and friends descend from the sky S9E9.png Garble and friends appear before Spike S9E9.png Spike "official friendship ambassador" S9E9.png Spike stands up to Garble and his friends S9E9.png Garble and his friends laugh at Spike S9E9.png Garble "runt's got wings" S9E9.png Garble sarcastic "I'm so impressed" S9E9.png Garble pointing at Spike's blanket S9E9.png Garble taking Spike's blanket away S9E9.png Garble "looks like a baby blanket" S9E9.png Spike "it's not a baby blanket" S9E9.png Garble and friends staring at Spike S9E9.png Garble and friends laugh at Spike again S9E9.png Garble "did your pony pals make it" S9E9.png Garble wraps blanket around his head S9E9.png Spike "no, I made it" S9E9.png Spike "a lot harder than it looks" S9E9.png Garble swinging the blanket around S9E9.png Garble flings the blanket to his friends S9E9.png Dragons play keepaway with Spike's blanket S9E9.png Billy keeping the blanket away from Spike S9E9.png Dragons taunting Spike with the blanket S9E9.png Garble and friends laughing orange fire S9E9.png Garble and friends laughing pink fire S9E9.png Garble and friends laughing blue fire S9E9.png Garble burns Spike's comfort blanket S9E9.png Garble happy to see Smolder S9E9.png Garble shoving Spike aside S9E9.png Garble and Smolder do special greeting S9E9.png Garble and Smolder bump elbows S9E9.png Garble and Smolder do a special handshake S9E9.png Garble and Smolder high-fiving S9E9.png Garble and Smolder bump tails S9E9.png Garble's friends greeting Smolder S9E9.png Spike pushes Smolder away from Garble S9E9.png Garble "got a problem with that" S9E9.png Garble poking Spike's forehead S9E9.png Spike nervous "oh, brother" S9E9.png Spike looks at Garble with chattering teeth S9E9.png Garble looms menacingly over Spike S9E9.png Garble and Smolder fist-bump S9E9.png Smolder "a lot of fun to catch up on" S9E9.png Smolder "no lava diving at school" S9E9.png Clump "gettin' Garble to do anything" S9E9.png Billy "he's gotten so weird since" S9E9.png Garble "I have not!" S9E9.png Garble's friends "have so!" S9E9.png Smolder gets between Garble and his friends S9E9.png Spike, Smolder, and Garble with other dragons S9E9.png Spike "let's get lava diving" S9E9.png Garble "let the wimp tag along" S9E9.png Garble punching Spike in the arm S9E9.png Garble "we'll have somedragon to dunk!" S9E9.png Garble smacks Spike on the back S9E9.png Smolder getting mad at Garble S9E9.png Smolder gets between Garble and Spike S9E9.png Smolder "Spike's my friend" S9E9.png Smolder sticking up for Spike S9E9.png Smolder "came here to hang out with you" S9E9.png Garble staring surprised at Smolder S9E9.png Garble's friends start laughing at him S9E9.png Billy making fun of Garble S9E9.png Clump "let's go do dragon stuff" S9E9.png Garble's friends leaving him behind S9E9.png Garble's friends laugh at him as they leave S9E9.png Garble "he's not my friend!" S9E9.png Garble snorting smoke with anger S9E9.png Smolder "just ignore them, Gar-Gar" S9E9.png Garble shocked to hear his nickname S9E9.png Garble "not in public!" S9E9.png Garble "you're admitting this?" S9E9.png Garble face-palms S9E9.png Garble "not hanging out with him" S9E9.png Smolder tells Garble to give Spike a chance S9E9.png Garble groaning and rolling his eyes S9E9.png Garble "race you to the lava pit" S9E9.png Garble flies off toward the lava pit S9E9.png Spike, Garble, and Smolder at the lava pit S9E9.png Smolder "just like old times" S9E9.png Garble "just like old times" S9E9.png Garble resentful of Spike's presence S9E9.png Smolder running toward the lava pit S9E9.png Smolder leaping into the air S9E9.png Smolder diving into the lava S9E9.png Smolder spitting lava like a fountain S9E9.png Smolder invites Spike and Garble to join her S9E9.png Smolder floating in the lava S9E9.png Garble sighing with annoyance S9E9.png Spike "I'm feeling a little down" S9E9.png Spike "do something with a friend" S9E9.png Spike invites Garble to jump together S9E9.png Spike extending a hand to Garble S9E9.png Garble smiling at Spike S9E9.png Garble smacks Spike with his tail S9E9.png Spike flies helplessly into the lava S9E9.png Garble laughing impishly S9E9.png Garble about to do a cannonball S9E9.png Garble cannonballs toward the lava S9E9.png Garble whooping in the lava pit S9E9.png Garble feigning innocence S9E9.png Smolder dives under the lava's surface S9E9.png Garble insincere "my bad" S9E9.png Smolder rolls her eyes at Garble S9E9.png Garble looking at red velvet cupcake S9E9.png Spike, Garble, and Smolder having tea party S9E9.png Garble smacks cupcake out of Spike's hand S9E9.png Garble stomps cupcake with his foot S9E9.png Garble "feelin' better already" S9E9.png Spike crying over a splattered cupcake S9E9.png Smolder, Garble, and Spike fly in the sky S9E9.png Spike "a change of scenery always" S9E9.png Spike flying upside-down next to Garble S9E9.png Garble shoving Spike away from him S9E9.png Garble wordlessly calling Spike a loser S9E9.png Smolder, Spike, and Garble in sharing circle S9E9.png Smolder volunteers to go first S9E9.png Spike touched by Smolder's words S9E9.png Garble getting sick to his stomach S9E9.png Spike "thank you, Smolder" S9E9.png Spike volunteers to go next S9E9.png Spike "you always let everycreature know" S9E9.png Garble surprised Spike called him by nickname S9E9.png Garble angry Spike called him by nickname S9E9.png Garble "only Smolder gets to call me that!" S9E9.png Garble glaring angrily at Spike S9E9.png Spike, Smolder, and Garble by river of lava S9E9.png Spike suggests making vision boards S9E9.png Spike, Smolder, and Garble hear Billy above S9E9.png Garble's friends surfing on the lava S9E9.png Garble running with flat piece of rock S9E9.png Garble goes lava surfing S9E9.png Garble and friends hovering over the lava S9E9.png Garble making a ball of lava S9E9.png Garble hurls at lava ball at Spike S9E9.png Garble and friends all throw lava balls S9E9.png Garble and friends drop their lava balls S9E9.png Garble blushing with humiliation S9E9.png Billy making fun of Garble again S9E9.png Clump "hurt your wittle feelings" S9E9.png Garble shoving Clump away from him S9E9.png Garble "I don't know what she's talking about!" S9E9.png Garble promising to make Spike cry S9E9.png Garble waving down at Smolder S9E9.png Garble and friends fly down to join Smolder S9E9.png Fluttershy finds Garble and Smolder S9E9.png Garble playing the bongo drums S9E9.png Garble recites beat poetry for Smolder S9E9.png Fluttershy discovers Garble the poet S9E9.png Garble discard his beret and shirt S9E9.png Garble trying to look nonchalant S9E9.png Fluttershy catches Garble with bongos S9E9.png Garble menacingly threatens Fluttershy S9E9.png Fluttershy unfazed by Garble's menacing S9E9.png Fluttershy "looks to me like" S9E9.png Fluttershy accuses Garble of sneaking around S9E9.png Fluttershy "why didn't you tell me" S9E9.png Garble frozen by Fluttershy's question S9E9.png Garble in denial "I'm not!" S9E9.png Fluttershy looks at Garble's bongos S9E9.png Garble and Smolder look at each other S9E9.png Smolder puts hand on Garble's shoulder S9E9.png Smolder "won't think you're soft" S9E9.png Smolder "neither would anydragon" S9E9.png Garble taking Smolder's words to heart S9E9.png Garble admitting the truth S9E9.png Garble "a flowery, namby-pamby poet!" S9E9.png Garble "I'm a beat poet" S9E9.png Fluttershy "I totally feel you" S9E9.png Garble "you better not tell my friends" S9E9.png Fluttershy "but why?" S9E9.png Fluttershy "if I was a poet" S9E9.png Fluttershy "share my creations with everypony" S9E9.png Smolder "only one Garble will perform for" S9E9.png Smolder "that's why he's been so sad" S9E9.png Garble feeling creatively repressed S9E9.png Garble "I need to create" S9E9.png Garble "if the other dragons ever found out" S9E9.png Garble "they'd make fun of me forever" S9E9.png Fluttershy "is that why you pick on Spike?" S9E9.png Smolder "you've been picking on Spike?" S9E9.png Garble "only when you're not looking" S9E9.png Garble "if I didn't pick on Spike" S9E9.png Garble "they'd just pick on me!" S9E9.png Garble "he is kind of a weakling" S9E9.png Fluttershy getting angry at Garble S9E9.png Fluttershy "Spike is stronger than you" S9E9.png Garble shoving Fluttershy away S9E9.png Garble "that little cupcake-making" S9E9.png Garble "blanket-cuddling" S9E9.png Garble calls Spike a "pony-dragon" S9E9.png Garble dismissive "give me a break!" S9E9.png Fluttershy "Spike isn't afraid to be who he is" S9E9.png Fluttershy "that's real strength!" S9E9.png Fluttershy "some dragons I know" S9E9.png Smolder "she's sure got a point" S9E9.png Garble overcome with shame S9E9.png Spike finds Fluttershy, Smolder, and Garble S9E9.png Spike beckons the others to follow him S9E9.png Fluttershy, Garble, and Smolder follow Spike S9E9.png Ember "they still won't hatch" S9E9.png Ember "don't know what else we can try" S9E9.png Spike "we can't give up!" S9E9.png Garble watches his friends' fire turn pink S9E9.png Garble looking at the dragon eggs S9E9.png Garble looking at the laugh fire S9E9.png Garble getting an idea S9E9.png Garble "good idea, Spikey-Wikey!" S9E9.png Garble returns with his bongo drums S9E9.png Garble's friends notice his new outfit S9E9.png Garble starts playing bongo drums S9E9.png Garble "burst into that light" S9E9.png Garble recites beat poetry next to Spike S9E9.png Garble "break through shells that bind" S9E9.png Garble playing bongos soulfully S9E9.png Garble plays bongos for the eggs S9E9.png Garble "break free, explore" S9E9.png Garble being a dramatic poet S9E9.png Garble "between rock and..." S9E9.png Garble reciting "hard place" S9E9.png Garble clapping his hands together S9E9.png Garble looks around at laugh fire S9E9.png Garble keeps playing the bongos S9E9.png Garble proclaims "freedom, come!" S9E9.png Garble covering his eyes S9E9.png Garble "look those others" S9E9.png Garble reciting "in the eye!" S9E9.png Garble sees his plan is working S9E9.png Garble "stake your claim!" S9E9.png Garble "don't stop, just do!" S9E9.png Garble "be the one and only..." S9E9.png Garble being a theatrical poet S9E9.png Spike and friends see eggs start to crack S9E9.png Garble reciting "come to light!" S9E9.png Garble reciting "proud to be!" S9E9.png Garble shouting "bam!" S9E9.png Garble proclaiming "be free!" S9E9.png Garble plays bongos for an audience S9E9.png Dragons breathing blue fire on the eggs S9E9.png Hatching grounds filled with newborn dragons S9E9.png Smolder congratulating Garble S9E9.png Smolder sticking up for Garble S9E9.png Smolder "whether you liked it or not" S9E9.png Smolder "okay to make fun of differences" S9E9.png Smolder "my friends have taught me" S9E9.png Ember asking Garble to teach her S9E9.png Garble surprised by Ember's request S9E9.png Garble agrees to Ember's request S9E9.png Billy wants to learn poetry as well S9E9.png Spike "take a number, guys" S9E9.png Fluttershy "I'll take them all!" S9E9.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass changelings, Capper, and dragons S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png Cozy swarmed by Garble and dragons S9E25.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update Facebook.png MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update.png MLP mobile game Battle Dragons and earn Sapphires.png Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Miscellaneous Friends Forever issue 14 page 1.jpg Dragon Quest Storybook page 2.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 3.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg